


Can You Keep a Secret?

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, school!au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wcale nie jest gejem, a Niall wcale nie rozsiewa plotki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Keep a Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Od Autorki: Okej, to było napisane pod wpływem impulsu, so... 
> 
> PS. Opinie mile widziane <3

\- Boże, Louis, po prostu do niego podejdź i zagadaj. - Niall westchnął, spoglądając na przyjaciela, który opierał się o szafki szkolne i przyglądał się swojemu obiektowi westchnień.

Szatyn zarumienił się, odwracając głowę i przewracając oczami. - Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Niall.

\- Dobrze wiesz. Idź i zagadaj do Stylesa! - Niall kiwnął głową w stronę chłopaka z burzą loków i jego dwójki przyjaciół; Zayn'a i Liam'a.

\- Jest szkolną gwiazdą. - Louis powiedział, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Tak jak ty. - Niall zaświergotał, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. - Przestań, Lou. Ty jesteś w nim zabujany, a on jest zabujany w tobie, więc, nie rozumiem jaki masz problem.

\- Nie jestem w nim zakochany. - Szatyn burknął, odwracając się przodem do szafek i otwierając swoją. Była większa niż innych, gdyż był chlubą szkoły, tak jak Niall, Harry, Liam i Zayn. Każdy z nich miał swoją dziedzinę z której był dobry.

Zayn był kapitanem drużyny pływackiej.

Liam był przewodniczącym parlamentu uczniowskiego.

Harry był kapitanem szkolnej drużyny koszykówki.

Niall urządzał wszystkie imprezy szkolne.

A Louis był kapitanem drużyny piłkarskiej.

Byli jakby elitą, pomimo tego, że nie byli przyjaciółmi.

Oczywiście rozmawiali ze sobą czasami (czyt. rzadko) i w ogóle, ale nie byli do siebie przywiązani, czy coś.

\- Zaprzeczasz sam sobie. - Niall mruknął, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

\- Niall, jezu. Jesteś głupi. Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że lubię chłopców, a do tego, nigdy nie powiedziałem, że podoba mi się Harry Styles, więc możesz przestać, bo jeszcze ktoś usłyszy i zrobi się plotka na całą szkołę. - Louis warknął.

Wtedy w genialnym umyśle Niall'a pojawił się plan.

***

\- Hej, Stan, umiesz dotrzymać sekret? - blondyn zapytał, spoglądając na szatyna z którym rozmawiał.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że głupotą jest powierzać mu sekrety, gdyż był największą paplą na świecie. Każda plotka pochodziła właśnie od niego. Jednak to właśnie był plan Niall'a.

\- Jasne, zawsze. - chłopak powiedział, spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem.

Niall chciał przewrócić oczami, jednak zrezygnował, dalej grając swoją rolę.

\- Musisz obiecać, że nikomu nie powiesz. - szepnął, pochylając się bliżej niego.

\- Okej, nie ma sprawy.

\- Louis Tomlinson...

***

\- Hej, Mark, nie zgadniesz, jakiego mam newsa... - Stan szepną swojemu koledze z klasy do ucha. - Powiem ci, jeśli umiesz dochować sekretu...?

Mark niepewnie skinął głową.

\- Niall Horan powiedział mi, że Louis Tomlinson...

Blondyn uniósł brwi, kiedy Stan zaczął mówić i zamrugał zszokowany.

***

\- John, Tom, nie uwierzycie, co powiedział mi Stan. - tymi słowami Mark powitał dwójkę kolegów z równoległej klasy. Posłali mu zaciekawione spojrzenia. - Umiecie dochować sekretu?

Obaj chłopcy skinęli głowami.

\- Niall Horan powiedział Stanowi, że Louis Tomlinson...

Źrenice chłopców rozszerzyły się, a po chwili John zagwizdał, chichocząc razem z Tom'em.

***

\- Tina, kochanie, słyszałaś o Tomlinsonie? - Tom, zapytał swoją dziewczynę, składając na jej ustach miękkiego całusa.

\- Um, nie, a o co chodzi? - mruknęła, oplatając jego szyję ramionami.

Brunet nachylił się do ucha rudowłosej dziewczyny, - Ale musisz dochować sekretu... - powiedział, a kiedy dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na zgodę, zaczął. - Więc, Mark mi powiedział, że Stan mu powiedział, że Horan zdradził mu sekret, że Louis Tomlinson...

***

Plotka chodziła od ucznia do ucznia, poszerzając się. Niall uśmiechnął się zadowolony. To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy Styles się dowie.

Cała szkoła szeptała...

***

\- Co tam? - Louis zapytał, kiedy Niall podszedł do niego następnego dnia rano ( o ile można było nazwać to rankiem, dziś zaczynali lekcje o dziesiątej). Wyjął z szafki książki potrzebne do lekcji biologii, którą miał pierwszą i odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Nic ciekawego, nuda, nuda, nadal nie zrobiłeś kroku w stronę Stylesa i w ogóle nuda, a u ciebie? - Blondyn westchnął, udając znudzonego, chociaż tak naprawdę w środku krzyczał z podekscytowania.

Ha, jeszcze Louis będzie mu dziękował.

Szatyn przewrócił oczami i pstryknął go w ucho. - Spadaj.

***

\- Harry, słyszałeś tą plotkę, o której huczy cała szkoła? - Zayn zaświergotał, podchodząc do dwójki swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. - Spodoba ci się.

Harry podniósł głowę znad telefonu i razem z Liam'em spojrzał na niego.

\- Zayn, co ja ci mówiłem, o wierzeniu w plotki? - Liam zapytał znużonym tonem, zamykając książkę od historii.

Mulat przewrócił oczami. - Zamknij się, Li. Ta plotka mu się spodoba. Kto wie, może to prawda?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, wzdychając cicho. - Powiesz mi, jaka plotka?

\- Ta plotka jest super, serio... dotyczy twojego kochasia. - Zayn zachichotał, widząc srogie spojrzenie kędzierzawego chłopaka.

\- Do rzeczy, Zayn. - warknął.

\- Więc Matt powiedział mi, że Caroline powiedziała mu, że Greg powiedział jej, że Zake powiedział mu, że Natalie i Olaf powiedzieli mu, że Luke powiedział im, że Cassie powiedziała mi, że Luke powiedział jej...

\- Zayn. - Harry warknął, zniecierpliwiony.

\- ...że Tom powiedział mu, że Mark powiedział jemu i John'owi, że Stan powiedział mu, że Niall Horan powiedział mu... - Zayn wziął głęboki wdech. - Że Louis Tomlinson jest w tobie zakochany.

Źrenice Harry'ego rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości, kiedy patrzył na swojego przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie może być. - Liam mruknął, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- A jednak. - Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko, klepiąc bruneta po ramieniu.

\- Jednak... - Harry odchrząknął. - to tylko plotka, jak mówił Liam, no wiesz, niekoniecznie to prawda, więc nie będę robił sobie nadziei, czy coś.

\- Hej, Hazz, jednak mówię też, że w plotce zawsze jest ziarenko prawdy. - Liam powiedział ciepłym głosem, uśmiechając się do niego.

Harry westchnął, przecierając dłonią twarz i oblizał wargi, rozglądając się po korytarzu.

Naprzeciwko niego Louis i Niall rozmawiali, chociaż raczej droczyli się, co chwile trącając swoje ramiona.

\- Cóż, jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać.

***

\- Niall, przestań mnie denerwować, nie kocham Harry'ego. Nie interesują mnie faceci. - Louis warknął, próbując odejść jak najdalej od blondyna, który szedł za nim.

\- Zaprzeczasz sam sobie. - Niall powiedział, wywracając oczami.

To było zabawne, jak bardzo Louis starał się przekonać samego siebie do swojej racji, chociaż wiedział, że jest gejem.

\- Niall, kurwa.

\- Hej, Louis! - ktoś zawołał.

Louis dobrze znał ten głos. Odwrócił się natychmiast.

Harry Styles stał przed nim i oblizał wargi. Oblizał wargi, kurwa! Czy on wie, ile Louis włożył siły w to, żeby się na niego nie rzucić? Chyba nie.

\- Co jest, Harry? - mruknął, unosząc brwi. Kątem oka widział, jak Niall nerwowo się porusza.

\- O co chodzi z tą plotką? - brunet zapytał, unosząc brwi, i patrząc, jak szatyn swoje marszczy.

\- Um, nie bardzo wiem, o czym mówisz; jaka plotka? - Louis przechylił głowę w bok, zagryzając wewnętrzną stronę policzka.

Harry spojrzał wymownie na Niall'a, który aktualnie bawił się swoimi dłońmi. Zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami Louis'a powiększyła się, gdy spojrzał na blondyna.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał, lekko rozdrażniony. - Niall, wiesz coś?

Blondyn zacisnął usta, potrząsając głową,a Louis westchnął. Co ten laprechaun znowu zrobił?

\- Po szkole chodzi plotka, że jesteś gejem i jesteś zakochany, um, w... - Styles zaczął, patrząc, jak Louis szeroko otwiera usta, a jego źrenice się rozszerzają. - No, że jesteś we mnie zakochany.

Louis wyglądał, jakby krztusił się powietrzem. Cały korytarz zamilkł i przyglądał się sytuacji. Louis gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela.

\- Niall! W tej chwili masz mi powiedzieć, co zrobiłeś?! - Krzyknął,a blondyn skulił się trochę pod tonem jego głosu. - Czy, kiedy mówię, że nie jestem zakochany w Stylesie, którego słowa z tego zdania nie rozumiesz? Nie jestem pieprzonym gejem, do cholery i kurwa, denerwujesz mnie!

\- Louis... - Niall zaczął, prostując się trochę.

\- Nie, kurwa! Chcesz mnie zniszczyć, czy co?! Myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy, a przyjaciele tak nie robią! Nie puszczają plotek o tym, że jego kumpel jest niby gejem! Dlaczego się z tobą w ogóle przyjaźnie? To nie ja, kurwa jestem gejem, tylko ty i to nie ja jestem zakochany, tylko ty w...

\- Louis, proszę nie... - Niall wymamrotał cicho.

\- ...pieprzonym Liam'ie Payne'ie! - warknął.

Niall spuścił wzrok, a jego ciało zaczęło drżeć.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, a łzy napłynęły do jego oczu. - Nie, Niall, ja nie chciałem, przepraszam... - zaczął, pochodząc do blondyna, który wybuchł płaczem, wtulając się w jego ciepłe ciało. - Przepraszam, kochanie...

\- Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło. - Niall wyszeptał, szlochając w zagłębienie jego szyi.

Louis przełknął ciężko, rzucając okiem na Harry'ego. Jego serce stanęło na moment, kiedy zobaczył w zielonych tęczówkach ból.

\- Harry, ja, um... - zaczął, ale Styles mu przerwał.

\- Nie, ja tylko chciałem się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, um, po prostu, tak jakby, um... pójdę na lekcje. - wyjąkał, wzdychając z bólem i odwrócił się.

\- Harry, poczekaj... - zawołał za nim, ale brunet nie zatrzymał się, tylko szedł dalej.

\- Zajmę się nim, Louis. Idź do Harry'ego. - Liam nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się przy nich, układając dłoń na plecach Niall'a.

\- Ale..

\- Obiecuję, że dobrze się nim zaopiekuję. - dodał szatyn, i skinął głową w stronę oddalającego się bruneta.

\- Nie spieprz tego. - dorzucił Zayn.

\- Dziękuję. - szepnął. - Kocham cię, Niall, przepraszam. - mruknął jeszcze, całując blondyna w czoło i odbiegł w stronę Harry'ego, który zniknął w drzwiach – jak zauważył – łazienki, niżeli sali lekcyjnej.

Powoli otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, rozglądając się. Do jego uszu dotarło ciche chlipanie i pociąganie nosem. Jego serce zabolało, bo wiedział, że on to sprawił i, czy to możliwe, żeby Harry'emu na nim zależało?

\- Harry? - zawołał cicho, a chlipanie ustało na chwilę, po czym stało się głośniejsze.

Przeszedł przez toaletę, aż do ostatniej kabiny i uchylił drzwi.

Harry Styles siedział skulony na sedesie, jego twarz była zapłakana a oczy wyrażały czysty ból. Louis poczuł, jak jego serce się ściska.

\- Harry, kochanie, przepraszam. - mruknął upadając na kolana i czołgając się do niego. - Tak bardzo mi przykro, co zrobiłem?

Harry westchnął, płacząc mocniej. - Prze-epraszam, ja tylko, my-yślałem, ż-że jesteś gejem i-i...

Louis uniósł brwi, oplatając go ramionami i przyciągając do swojej piersi. - Jestem gejem, ja tylko... bałem się, że to nie zostanie zaakceptowane. - wyjąkał.

\- Zakochałem się w tobie. - Harry wyszeptał cicho.

Louis wciągnął z impetem powietrze, przytulając go mocniej.

\- A ja w tobie.

Później się całowali. Było mokro – od łez i śliny, oraz słodko – od miłości i czułości.

***

Popołudniu Harry i Louis kroczyli przez korytarz do wyjścia ze szkoły, trzymając się za ręce i uśmiechając szeroko, a Niall i Liam całowali się przed nią.

Za to Zayn przyglądał im się i w duchu gratulował sobie, że jest mądry i nie ma takich problemów, jak te cioty, które nazywa przyjaciółmi.


End file.
